thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jory Bloodmoon
'Appearance & Personality' He is always smiling and trying to have a good time. In the past it was to try and hide the fact that he was cursed. Now, however he keeps doing it to try and lift everyone's spirits. He will always try to help others when they are in need, even to the point where he jumps right in without getting the full story. He can hold a grudge for a while, but if he has to he will put it on hold to get the job done. Distrusting of anyone outside of the guild, he has used cheap tricks to win fights in the past. He will never back down from a fight out of fear, overcoming it long before he joined the guild. He loves to fight and train. Loyal to a fault, he will stand by his friends to the bitter end. However he can be stubborn and will almost never change his mind about something. He has red hair and green eyes. He has a scars on his body from many different fights. What he wears depends on the day. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' *'Sword: He uses it with one hand while he uses magic in the other.' *'Boots: He keeps a knife in each boot.' 'Abilities & Spells' He takes great pride in his magic. He believes he is the top B class mage and is looking to fight the rest of the B class to prove it. Wind Magic: Jory has control over the all the wind in a large area. It gives him the power of flight. Storm Mail: a tornado forms around his body. Increases his attack and defense by a lot and will hurt anyone who touches it but him. One of Jorys strongest spells, he will only use it if he has too. Storm sherd sends bolts of sharp wind out of it. Sonic wind: Launches 7 wind blades in random directions before they turn and fly at the target. Not his strongest spell he likes using it to get a feel of his opponents defenses. Full moons storm: His strongest spell. The caster points in front of him with both hands as a gaint magic circle forms in front of him. Out of the circle 4 large spinning tornadoes fly at the target. Most of the time this spell will bring him to his knees after using it. Double sonic wind: The caster unleashes 14 wind blades in a rage. They are much stronger that normal but they fly right at the target. Wind Boost: He increases his speed by increasing the power behind the wind he is using to fly. The down side is his attacks will be weaker in this state. Wind Blast: '''Jory waves his hand in the direction of the target as a large gust of wind flies at it. '''Wind pulse: The caster spins in a circle as a small tornado forms around him. The tornado expands as long as the caster keeps spinning. It goes away as soon as the caster stops spinning. Jory can only get his to about 15ft across before having to stop from dizziness. Tornado Fists: The caster forms small tornados around his hands and wrist to increase the speed and power of his punches. It cannot be used with Storm mail or Wind boost. Wind blades: The caster forms gusts of with that are a slyth like. They fly towards the target. Once he its A class they will track a target. Airspace:(Once he gets to A class) Once Jory gets to A class he will start using Airspace magic. ''Non-magical: '' Increased resistance: '''Taking hits from monsters in the forest he grew up in for years has left Jory very hardy. He can take hits that would kill most people and keep fighting. In combat he feels the pain from his wounds but has learned to ignore it and keep fighting. After the adrealine goes away he will feel it however. '''Increased speed: Jory is quick on his feet and even faster in the air. Increased Strength: '''While not on the level of others in the guild, Jory has been shown to be very strong from his years in the woods. '''Hand to hand combat: '''Jory is skilled at hand to hand but because he doesn't use it as much as others it could be better. '''Woodsmen: Growing up in the woods has left Jory a master of hunting, tracking and other wilderness skills. Tricster: 'He uses dirty tricks in combat to get an edge over his opponents. His most used trick is thrwoing down a flash bang lacrima in front of his opponents. But he has other tricks that have yet to be used in front of other guild members. 'Backstory **THIS PART WILL BE CHANGING VERY SOON** Birthday: 26th of march Past: His family stayed in a cottage in the forest when he was a kid. His parents were wood cutters, selling there sock to towns in the area. Before he was born his father offended a dark wizard and was cursed by the wizard. “You will be killed by the one dearest to you on the first full moon of his manhood.” His father never knew about the curse and so could not have prevented it from coming to pass. When Jory was 10 he started training to use wind magic in the woods by himself because his father hated magic. He became skilled at its use and when he turn 17 he asked his father if he could leave and join a gild. His father did not want him to go but Jory persisted so his father agreed on the condition that he waits till the day after he turns 18. On the night of his 18th birthday the curse struck. He lost control of his magic and he killed his own parents. When regained control he swore that he would use his wind to take revenge on the ones who did this to him. He spent the next year tracking down dark wizards looking for whoever gave him the curse. When he found them they were already dead from one of their own curses. Lost and without purpose he decided to join a guild. 'Relationships' Jory likes to give nick names to friends. Malclom is Mal and Tenzo is archer for example Family: ' '''Mother: Jill Bloodmoon. ' ' ' 'Curse and twin brother: Gabriel Bloodmoon. ' 'Father: Brom bloodmoon. ' ' Younger brother: Jace Bloodmoon. Unlike Jory he joined there mothers family and as a result is very rich. A member of Lima Scale, he is looking to join a different guild. He is a airspace C class mage. ' '''Pets: Ash: Jorys crow is a, spy, tracker and trickster. While most everyone doesn't trust Ash Jory loves his bird for standing by him when he needed it most. His crow has no magic skills. Lovers: Mirajane: His first lover in the guild. Jory was madly in love with her for a long time but has now moved on. ''' '''Akane: His new lover. He is going into this slower than he did with Mira. He is starting to fall in love with her. Firends: ''' '''Gale: Malcolm: ''' '''Tenzo Caitlyn Shadow: Jory doesn't really know what to think of her but likes her spunk. He is planing to teach her everything he knows about wind magic. Conrad Jager: A new friend. Not much else to say yet. Clara Summers: He promised to teach her how to control her one wind spell. ''' '''Mikota: A newer friendship. After there more recent training fight they became friends. He thinks of her as alittile sister, she is older than him however. Hawkeye: Before Jory joined the guild he and Hawkeye were close friends and traveling partners. They have grown apart. Only time will tell if they can fix there friendship. Sojuu Kasra: After beating him in a 4 on 1 training match, Jory and Sojuu became friends. They haven't talked to each other in awhile however. Atticus knight: Jorys oldest friend at the guild. They grew apart while Jory was trying to protect people from his curse. Considers him a brother of sorts. Jory was mad when Knight passed the first test instead of him, believing himself the stronger mage. They have never tested that however. Isaac Reed: Isaac gives Jory advice and bits of wisdom at times. Jory being a dark guild hunter should hate Isaac but this is not the case. Jory thinks himself the stronger mage but has never tested this. Amaranthia Liebenhold: Considers her an old friend. They had a fight awhile back and she won. Jory is looking forward to there rematch. He finds her very good looking but is not sure about going down that road with her. Rivals and enemys: Hirisaka Yukki: Jory hates the boy with a burring rage. He plans on putting Hirisaka in his place when he gets to A class. Bishop: Jory doesn't relay know what to think of the younger man. He dislikes him in general but respects his judgment and battle strength. ''' '''Flint Darkhorse: The man who cursed Jory. They have hunted each other for over a year. Jory thought he was dead for awhile but now knows that its not the case. Category:B-Class